Fresh Picked Flowers
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Pre "It Was You" fic about Bubbles & Boomer getting together. Two shot. T for language. {COMPLETE}
1. Fresh Picked Beginning

Bubbles

I, Bubbles Utonium have a secret. I have a huge crush on Boomer JoJo. I could never let my family know or they'd tease me mercilessly.

But that didn't mean I couldn't flirt with him. At fifteen, I have a ways to go but I know that men (& some women) find me physically pleasing. I'm curvy. There's no other way to describe it. But I'm okay with that.

My mother tells us all the time that the outside doesn't matter nearly as much as the inside. She tells me that my inside is so beautiful that there's no way the outside could even catch up.

I have the best mom! :)

She's our old kindergarten teacher & she still teaches at Pokey Oaks, too. She & our dad got married right before we went to the first grade. Then they had Brandy.

Brandy was a sickly baby. In fact Mom was sick while she was pregnant so Daddy gave her chemical X. It saved her life & the affects stayed in her body, even passing down to Brandy.

Yup, that's right. Brandy's a super powered nine year old. Mom is, too & so is any kid she's had since. Including my little brothers, seven year old Blaine & four year old Brian. Then there's fifteen month old Brooke. Her powers are unstable right now.

But I love my big crazy family (& am just happy to not be the youngest).

I hum as I think about my family. I wasn't usually a morning person. Just thinking about getting up in the morning left me crabby but the thought of seeing Boomer again filled me with light & I couldn't help it.

I have a pretty good voice so I have no problem singing loudly as I find a song to match my tune. I'm a cheerleader so I can wear my uniform any time I want but I want to wear something to make his jaw drop.

Boomer's a classic guy so I have an idea on what to wear. On top of that, I knew he liked legs. He & his dirty brothers discussed their favorite parts enough…

I chose a white short sleeved button up shirt with a crisp collar. I would have to iron this. That was okay. Then I pulled a sweater vest out of my dresser. It was a powder blue & matched my sky blue eyes perfectly.

While I was at the dresser, I chose white tights. That meant my skirt could be shorter. & it is. I picked a short blue plaid mini skirt that would make sure Boomer saw me.

My sisters & I (including Brandy & Brooke) shared a converse fetish. At least that's what Buttercup calls it. I pull out a pair of blue & silver converses from my closet & make a mental note to clean them as soon as possible.

I peeked at myself in the mirror & frowned. What was I going to do about my hair?! I debated whether or not to scream but I knew Mom & Dad were putting Blaine & Brian to bed & Brooke was already asleep.

I decided to look through jewelry first so I could think about it later. I liked white gold so that was most of what my jewelry was. I chose a necklace that was a cluster of small circles like bubbles. I thought it was clever instead of having a necklace that said my name.

I picked up a butterfly statement ring & silver hoops for my ears. I liked hoops. The bigger the better. Blossom liked studs while Buttercup liked having weird dangly earrings. Like yesterday she had a hoop & a loop with a key. She does that.

Anyway, I chose a silver figaro bracelet chain & a blue watch. It was digital & had silver swirls around the face. I got it for my thirteenth birthday. I wore it almost every day.

I still hadn't decided how to do my hair when I took my shower. When I got out, it hit me. I usually wore my hair in a ponytail for cheerleading but how about a low side pony? My curly hair would be on display & he'd get to see the side of my neck. I knew all boys liked necks.

After ironing my clothes, I put them on my desk chair to keep them safe then cleaned my shoes. They weren't really dirty in the first place but I liked them to sparkle. They had glitter on them so it has to match.

After making sure I was ready for the next day, I made sure my homework was put away & ready. I might not be as… tenacious about my schooling as Blossom but I cared about my education & I made straight A's.

In fact, we all did. Blossom of course but even Buttercup, who really shone at writing. I swear one day, she's going to be a world famous author & I'm going to buy all her books & she's going to be the best there is.

I got off point. Besides my amazing sisters & their talent, I put my stuff away & climbed into bed. I set Octi aside (yes, I still sleep with my stuffed purple octopus) & settled in for night.

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

Boomer

I stretched as I left the shower. I usually stayed sleepy until I got food in me. But it was all good. I wasn't like Butch, who slept through his first three classes.

I wiped the steam from the mirror & rubbed a hand over my face. I was starting to get scuff. About time. I'm fifteen & was starting to wonder when the hell that was going to start happening.

After checking my face, I quickly brushed my teeth then realized I had no idea how to do my hair. I get it cut every two weeks (so I don't look like Brick) so it wasn't super long but it wasn't as short as it was last week.

I used a comb to get through the tangles before combing it all to the back then combing the front to the left without making me look like a sissy. A few strands stuck in my eyes anyway. Whatever. I didn't look bad so I gathered my stuff & left the bathroom.

I went to my room & threw the dirty clothes in the hamper before pulling on my clothes. It was pretty simple. Jeans, sneakers, a white t-shirt & a short sleeved blue button down shirt. I liked looking neat without being fussy. I knew how to be clean without being girly with it.

I grabbed my backpack, wallet, cell phone & keys on my way to the kitchen. Brick was at the table reading the paper with a frown on his face & his coffee cup in his hand.

I don't know why he reads that thing. He gets pissed off every time he does. He's as bad as Mojo, who was making breakfast.

After a five year stint in prison, where he couldn't break out, the green monkey changed his tune & decided to sit his bad ass down. He now makes weapons for the government & they pay him more than his heists ever did.

He still spoke in circles, had a short fuse & talked to himself. But he was way chiller now that he took up yoga (which we mocked him about).

"How was your sleep that you have had in which you had dreams in the REM cycle that you need to have a successful sleep?" Mojo asked.

I blinked. "Good?"

He nodded once as he set a plate in front of me.

"This is bullshit." Brick muttered as he readjusted his backwards cap.

My brothers & I looked the exact same except for hair & eye color & hair lengths. Brick has really long stick straight reddish orange hair with hard red eyes. I have blonde hair with dark blue eyes. Our brother Butch has long unruly inky black hair with intense dark green eyes.

Other than that, we were all six foot five, we were gaining muscle by the minute, we had the same square jaw, big hands, big feet, long arms & legs & according to the giggly fangirls that basically stalked us, cute asses.

We were freaks of nature.

But then again the PowerPuff girls were, too. Each of them were five three with full lips & full hips. I wouldn't tell them (Blossom would make a comment about outer appearance, Buttercup would sock me & Bubbles… well I should tell her) but they were smokin hot.

Blossom's red hair darkened but her eyes were still bubblegum pink. If you caught her while she's concentrating, she'd have her tongue between her teeth like a sexy schoolmarm. Her hair reached her waist & was as straight as Brick's. Her eyes were often unfocused because she was always thinking but the pale color suited her face & matched her pouty lips.

Buttercup was usually scowling but she's a looker, too. She has a tan from being outside so much & with her onyx hair & lime green eyes, she looked like a pinup girl. She even had this walk that had Butch drooling, not that she ever noticed. As the one to get down & dirty, she didn't care what she looked like. But Butch did & he liked what he saw.

Last but def. not least is Bubbles & the way she moved. I once heard in a movie a guy describe his mate as having "a giggle in her talk & a wiggle in her walk". That was Bubbles exactly.

When she walked, her shiny hair bounced. When she talked, it was like she was singing.

I loved it. I didn't know how to say it but I, Boomer JoJo, had a thing for Ms. Bubbles Utonium. & I had it bad. I wasn't as bad as Butch & all his trying to get Buttercup in bed or as stupid as Brick's arguing with Blossom but I was in there.

They formed a band during the summer with Robin & Princess & I show up to every rehearsal I can. I am pathetic.

I just made captain of the football team & as a cheerleader she has to cheer for me & I pretend no one's around & the cheer takes place in my bedroom. That thought keeps me up at night. Like I said; pathetic.

Mojo poured me a cup of coffee. "Who will awaken your brother, who is still asleep because he is not awake & is sleeping?"

Brick put the paper down & thrust out his fists. "Let's get this over with."

I groaned. Waking up Butch was asking for a beatdown. Brick woke at the asscrack of dawn, prepared to take on all who come near him. I woke up like a normal person. But Butch was a hassle. He loved his sleep & could sleep through any noise. Literally.

He sleeps through trains, planes, alarms, car horns, screaming, all kinds of stuff. The only way to wake him up is physical. I've taken to throwing water on him. But then he wakes up ready to fight & that takes up time.

Let's just say waking up Butch is a freaking hassle.

I thrust my fists out & we count down. "3, 2, 1! Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Ha!" I jump up in happiness. I chose scissors to his paper.

Brick grumbled on the way out as Mojo shook his head at us. "Damn Sleep Hog! I always gotta wake the jackass up!"

I grinned, my super hearing picking up every word. I turned to my cup of coffee, which should be cooling. I don't like hot coffee like Brick does. He takes it surface of the sun hot, black as tar & with a lot of attitude for a fifteen year old.

I like it slightly cooled with lots of cream & sugar. I'm not into bitter shit. Butch just drinks whatever you put in front of him. He has a cast iron stomach & the taste buds of a geriatric; he can't taste the difference (at least that's what we suspect).

I doctor up my coffee then take a sip. It's perfect. Then I start in on my breakfast; toast, eggs, bacon & fruit. Unlike Butch (who calls fruit "sweet vegetables"), I like fruit so Mojo always gives me a lot. I force myself not to dance in my seat as I eat. I got a lot of grief for that when I was younger but the truth is; I like food. A lot.

Unlike Butch, who once again eats whatever's in front of him like a super powered garbage disposal & unlike Brick, who eats for nourishment alone, I could eat all day, _happily_.

Another one of my fantasies is Bubbles cooking me up a gourmet meal.

Yep, I'm a sicko.

Anyway, we hear shouting & then footsteps as Brick runs in. He sits calmly in his chair & picks up the paper again. Mojo & I stare at him. "What?"

"What have you done now?" Mojo demanded.

Brick flashes his get-all-the-girls grin (I'll tell you about that later). "I woke him up like you wanted."

Butch stomps in looking fried. No, really. Like he stuck his hand on a live wire. "Why'd you electrocute me?!"

"I was just checking if you were still breathing." Brick hides behind his paper like he isn't internally laughing.

Butch used his heat vision to burn the paper to ashes. "Bastard!" He stormed out to go shower now that he was awake for the next forty five minutes.

"I don't care." Brick rolled his eyes. "I was done with it anyway."

Mojo growled. "I wasn't." It was true. After Brick reads the paper, Mojo does.

"It was all shit anyway." Brick finally paid attention to his plate, which was a two egg omelet with a ton of veggies, wheat toast & a half of grapefruit.

Mojo sighed. "Foul language-"

"Yeah, I know. Unbecoming of a young gentleman." Brick rolled his eyes.

Mojo had been trying for years to get us to stop cussing & it's been largely unsuccessful. At least around him. I don't cuss around Bubbles because I know she doesn't like it. Brick liked having a large vocabulary so he didn't cuss as often as Mojo thought. But Butch… that bastard was foul. He said things that made us raise an eyebrow.

Speaking of the black haired devil, he showed up in a green Henley shirt & black jeans with black all stars on. His hair was still spiky & unruly but it looked like he at least tried to rub it down.

He plopped at his place with a glare at our oldest brother. Actually we don't know who is oldest. We were born at the same time but he's so fucking bossy, we automatically label him "old asshat".

"Eat up." Mojo commanded as he set Butch's plate in front of him. It was loaded with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash-browns & toast. There was a sliced orange on the plate that Mojo was going to force him to eat.

Butch dug in like he expected someone to snatch it away at any second.

Mojo poured him a cup of coffee before sitting down with his own plate of eggs, bacon, toast & sliced bananas. He refilled his own mug & ate like a respectable human being.

Yeah, I said it. The monkey has better manners than us.

We finished at roughly the same time so we got our backpacks & took to the sky, waving goodbye to our guardian in the most sarcastic of ways.

It didn't take long to reach the school flying. We landed in the parking lot & walked up.

Remember when I said something about Brick & his panty wetting smirk? Yeah, that shit works on all females. Even if he isn't looking at them when he gives it.

At the moment, he's waving to a friend from the debate team (what can I say; my bro likes to argue) & I can see at least three girls melting. I don't know why but girls love him.

If I didn't know any better, I'd swear he was a booty bandit (Butch's words; not mine) because he didn't love them back. He rarely dated & couldn't concentrate on a girl if she had the answer to life tatted across her forehead.

Except for one girl…

Immediately after waving to his friend, he spots her & I can feel the heat wafting from him. He literally burns a gotdamn fever just knowing she exists! But his stubborn ass won't ask her out.

Who might be this mystery chick that ties my brother's boxers in a knot? Why, Blossom Utonium of course!

I once asked him why won't he ask her out & his stupid self said he bent for no woman. I'd twist myself into a pretzel for Bubbles & she didn't even have to ask!

"I'll see you guys later." Brick's not even paying attention to us as he walks across the pavement to reach her side, most likely going to bug her into paying attention to him.

Like Butch, who'd just zeroed in on his one true love besides himself. Butch might make a bunch of sex jokes but he truly liked Buttercup. His dumb ass won't ask her out either, citing "I'm not about that life" as his reason not to.

I got some shithead brothers & they call _me_ stupid!

Butch licks his lips before throwing his hands in the air. "Butterbutt! I had a dream about you last night!"

Buttercup, hanging out with their friends (bunch of wannabe badasses [only three of them could even remotely be considered badass & that's Butch, Buttercup & Mitch Mitchelson]), crossed her arms. "Was I choking you to death?"

"You know you want me!" He walked over.

"I'd rather get hit by lightning."

"I can give you fireworks." He threw an arm around her shoulders.

She elbowed him in the side before throwing him to the side. "I will poke my eyes out with a rusty spoon."

"If that's what turns you on…"

"You getting hit by a bus will turn me on."

I laughed. That was funny. Butch glared at me before reattaching his limb to her. "You know you dig me. Just admit it so we can fuck & I _promise_ , it will be amazing."

"I gotta get a spray bottle for you."

I hightailed it to my friends before my laughing got my teeth knocked out. I high-fived a couple people I knew on the way over before meeting up with my group. I was about to speak when my eyes laid upon a petite blonde with a skirt up to her ears.

My eyes widened & my jaw dropped. "Bubbles?!"

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

Bubbles

I giggled as Boomer gaped at me like a dying fish. My outfit must have had the desired effect cuz he sure can't keep his eyes off me & I love it.

I saw him walk up with his brothers & covertly watched him make his way over. I knew the exact moment he saw me. It was heavenly.

I widen my eyes. "Yes?"

His face quickly shuts down ( _shame_ ) & he offers a grin. "How was your night?"

I knew he didn't care but I decided to tease him. I get the idea from hearing Butch scream across the yard at Buttercup. "I had an… interesting dream."

"Oh really?" He didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah." I giggle. "There was this blonde guy-"

"Blonde you say?"

I nod. "Uh huh. He's tall & though I can't make out his features, he's very handsome."

"Ooh!" My friend, Candy grabs my arm. "He sounds delish!"

"He had nice arms & they felt nice wrapped around me." I don't look away from Boomer's eyes as they start to smolder.

"Sounds like you had a kinky dream, Bubbles." Billy, another friend, laughs.

"No. No clothes came off but it was very… sensual." The bell rang & I took Candy's arm to go inside. I didn't turn from Boomer until I had to.

I'd give anything to know what he was thinking.

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

Boomer

It was nearly lunch time by the time I got my head to stop spinning. I know that dream was about me.

& I was about to make her dreams come true!


	2. Fresh Picked Ending

_**& now the finale.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Boomer

I watched around the corner as Bubbles opened her locker. She had no idea what she was in for.

Hands slammed on my shoulders, freaking me the hell out. I jumped. "What?"

Butch snickered. "Scary ass."

Brick peeked around the corner. "Why are you stalking Bubble Head?"

"Don't call her that!" I snapped as I peer around Brick. I missed it but she was still squealing in happiness at the waterfall of stuffed animals that rained down upon her.

"Ooh! Boom-Boom has a thing for Bubble Butt!" Butch laughed.

"You're so immature." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. What makes you think she'll go for you anyway? You're basically her nephew."

"That is gross!" Brick & I shuddered in unison.

"Well it's true." Butch shrugged. "But if you're going to be country with anybody, be glad it's _that_ body!"

"I like everything about her! Not just what she looks like." I watched as she stuffed all the toys back into her locker & shut it.

"So those boobs & that ass don't excite you?"

I grinned. "I didn't say all of that!"

Butch high-fived me. "So how are you going to do this? I don't want to miss any of the juicy details."

"Do what?" I was confused as I turned back to my brothers.

"Get Bubbles to notice you exist!" Brick slapped me upside the head. "Dumbass!"

I shoved him. "At least I have a plan with Bubbles! You two are going to die with blue balls!"

"That's a lie!" Butch snorted. "I have a date. _He's_ the one who's going to drop without bustin a nut. I know how to get it in!"

Brick glared at both of us. "I have a higher constitution than you two knuckle-draggers & plenty of self-control. I can ignore my baser instincts & achieve higher enlightenment. You two are idiots. Not that I'm saying I like her but if I did, that's what I'd use to attract Blossom."

"Please! I'm wearing Butterbabe down! Any second now, she'll be crawling into my bed!" Butch boasted.

"You're wearing her _out_!" I corrected.

"I plan to." He stuck his tongue out.

"She's too good for you."

"Agreed." Brick folded his arms across his chest.

"Like Blossom needs a stiff like you in her pants?!" Butch rolled his eyes. "I bet she could squeeze more life out of that Dexter dweeb that's always floatin behind her."

Brick gnashed his teeth. "Dexter is no threat! They're just friends!"

"I don't know." I teased. "They study together a lot & he's always bowing over her hand. She seems to like it."

"Like Mojo said, girls like gentlemen." Butch cracked.

Brick shoved us both. "I'm refined! I'm evolved! I'm a fucking genius!"

"Yeah but Dextard's a fucking genius that crawls on his belly for her."

"Fucking dink!" Brick muttered. He turned his dark eyes on me. "You got it worse than me. Only Dexter is a problem (barely). Bubbles has a fanclub."

I snorted dismissively before thinking about it. "You're right."

He smirked. "I always am."

"Yeah, Blossom wants a piece of that…" Butch muttered. My lips twitched as Brick eyed him darkly. We both heard him clearly. "Tell you what, little brother. We'll help you get your PowerPuff."

"No." I shook my head. "You'll want something in return & it's nothing I wanna give."

"What kind of brothers do you take us for?" Butch threw his arm over my shoulders & drew me close.

"The rotten kind." I threw his arm away.

Brick grinned. "I just want a favor or two."

"Not even." I wasn't going for it.

"Just little stuff. If you're going to be dating the blue Puff, she's going to give you insight on her sisters."

"You want info on Blossom." It wasn't a question.

"Not so bad, right?"

I thought it over. It couldn't be that bad. Could it? "Fine."

Butch batted his lashes. "I just need a favor or two."

"No!" I knew his favor was going to get me killed.

"Just get me in with Butterball."

"If you weren't such an ass, you wouldn't need me."

"But I am so I do."

I gave a rough sigh. "Fine! But I better end up with Bubbles."

"You will!" They promised.

I was going to regret this…

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

Bubbles

I've been having the most amazing week! I must have a secret admirer or something cuz I keep finding presents everywhere.

I found my locker full of stuffed animals, my favorite flower (violet) sitting at my desk before every class, my favorite candy (cotton candy) attached to my locker after lunch every day, signs all over school declaring me smart, pretty & nice & best of all, a bubble shower when I left school yesterday.

I couldn't wait to see what would happen today!

I dressed in my uniform today cuz I ran out of school appropriate ideas for Boomer (who hadn't said anything about my clothes) yesterday. After brushing my curly locks into a ponytail & lightly applying makeup, I grabbed my bag & purse & flew downstairs for breakfast.

I wasn't as nice as I am later in the day because I take a little longer to wake up. Blossom wakes with the sun & is prepared for anything. Buttercup just needs a shower & she's awake. I take a little more…

So I really just eat my food as quickly as possible & down my coffee. Our parents just started allowing us to drink it last year & I needed a bunch of cream & sugar in it. I couldn't imagine taking it like Blossom, who drank black coffee or Buttercup, who drank it with like one cream & sugar. It's way too bitter for me.

After breakfast, we fly off. Mom to take Brian to preschool then go to kindergarten herself, Brandy & Blaine to the elementary school & Blossom, Buttercup & I to the high school.

I'm a little tired still but I try to remain perky for my friends as I wave goodbye to my sisters. My friend, Robin waves to me as I cross the parking lot so I wave back. I wasn't paying attention so I don't see the person in front of me until I bounce off them.

"Ooh! Excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm sorry." I look up.

Boomer's staring down at me. He takes my chin in his fingertips & raises it. "No problem."

For some reason I blush. It wasn't _what_ he said but _how_ he said it. His deep soft voice rumbled  & it was like every word was carefully chosen just for me. I refocused. "'Kay."

"I was thinking. I need help with a problem & I thought a Puff might be the person to help me. What do you think? Take a chance on me?"

Everything in me was screaming yes but I stamped it down. "'Kay."

"Meet me here afterschool." He let go of my chin to take my hand. He wrote something on my hand then pressed his mouth to it.

I lit up like a Christmas tree as my fingers curled around his full lips. I smiled against my will as birds flew in my stomach.

He let me go & walked backwards towards the school before winking & turning around. "See you then."

I melted on the spot.

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

After school, I went to the address on my hand. It was an animal shelter. I looked around but it seemed empty. "Hello?! Is anyone here?!"

"Hey?" A woman came from behind a door, cracking her back. "You here to adopt something?"

"Uh… no." She seemed tired. "I'm actually looking for a person. He's tall, blonde-"

"You're looking for Boom?" She perked up. "He's through here."

I grinned at her new cheery tone. "Thank you."

"You're the first person to come looking for him here. You must be special to him."

I blushed as I went through the door. Was I special to him? At first I couldn't see him, just endless cages of animals but then I saw blonde hair & blue cloth. I stepped around a corner & saw him on the ground, playing with a brown three legged dog.

"Good girl! You did so good! Want a treat? You want a treat, don't you? Here you go. Good girl! Pretty girl!"

He was super adorable! I almost cooed but I kept the mewling to myself. "Boomer?"

He jumped, startled before looking between me & the dog. "Oh… hey Bubbles. Didn't hear you come in."

I smiled. "I see. What's her name?"

"Kit." He rubbed her head as she bumped his leg.

I dropped to my knees in front of him to greet her. "Hello, Kit. My name is Bubbles. How are you?"

Kit just looked at me for a moment before approaching slowly. I held my hand out & she walked up to it, sniffing gently. She licked my hand then jumped back. When I stayed still, she came close again & licked me once more. I rubbed her head & she pressed into my hand.

"You're the first person she's taken to." Boomer's voice was soft in the great room as he squatted again.

"She's so sweet." I rubbed her belly & she dropped to the ground to let me.

"How have you liked your gifts?"

"Excuse me?" I looked up at him.

"The gifts I've been leaving you. Have you liked them?" His eyes were intensely blue as they bore into me.

I blush for some reason as I got caught in his stare. "You left those gifts for me?" He nodded once. "I did. They were incredibly sweet & thoughtful."

He nodded again before looking down. "Kit? It's time."

Kit jumped up & scampered to a cage, where she went in. After digging around for a bit, she came back with something in her mouth. She laid it in front of me.

My mouth fell open as the yarn & charm bracelet shone in the florescent lights. It was two blue strips of yarnish faux leather with white charms. Every charm was a letter. I picked it up to read what it said. "Boomer's girl?"

"If you want to be." I looked up at him sharply. "I really like you, Bubs & I want to be with you."

I could feel my jaw drop. Could it be true? Was Boomer confessing his undying love to me? Not quite but I'd take it! I jumped into his lap & threw my arms around his shoulders. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

 _B-L-O-O-M-E-D_

Boomer

She said yes! She said yes!

I stood up quickly & twirled her in the air. She laughed that beautiful laugh & threw her head back. I stopped spinning & held her close. "You're it for me, Bubbles Utonium."

"& you for me, Boomer JoJo." She gazed at me with those oceanic eyes.

With a moment this sweet, I was just glad my brothers weren't here although I appreciate their help this past week. But I was content with having the light of my life in my arms.

"I demand a proper date though."

I laughed. She might be the light but that light was fire.

~ _Fin_ ~


End file.
